Over the last several decades, audio recording capabilities have become more and more accessible to average users. Where musicians conventionally had to travel to recording studios to record their ideas, improvements in technology have brought cheaper and more sophisticated mobile recording devices to the masses, allowing musicians to record their ideas virtually anywhere and at a moment's notice. Some contemporary recording devices are hand-held (e.g., mobile phones, voice memo recorders, etc.) for portability and convenience.
However, despite these improvements, there are several shortcomings with contemporary recording devices that stifle creativity. For instance, starting a recording session typically requires a user to navigate a number of menus and settings to place the device in the correct mode of operation and manually press a button to initiate a recording session. This can be cumbersome and repeated takes (track recordings) can interfere with the creative process, particular with off-the-cuff “scratch” recordings that may be used to capture inspired but fleeting musical ideas. Furthermore, these recordings may include unwanted sounds (e.g., talking, background noise, etc.) before and after the performance, which may need to be removed post-performance with editing software. Improved recording devices and processes are needed.